


Shingeki No Kyojin: The Musical

by omgitzjenny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitzjenny/pseuds/omgitzjenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was an AU where everything was the same but as a musical.<br/>Well, that's exactly what story is about but there isn't going to be any original songs, just songs made by today's musical artists.<br/>This story is slightly inspired by sixth_dimension's "New Girl, Old World"<br/>I hope you don't mind me using your work as inspiration.<br/>Y/N is Billboard's Hottest Artist of 2015, she's Grammy nominated, with 5 VMA Awards, with her latest album just hitting  platinum, shes practicality the worlds newest Beyonce.<br/>Before Y/N leaves her recording studio in New York City, she sees swarms of paparazzi outside her studio, she decides to take the alleyway in the back. Soon Y/N encounters a mysterious light, she follows it but soon she finds herself in other alleyway but it seems rather old. When Y/N finally leaves the alleyway, she is amazed by what shes looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki No Kyojin: The Musical

  **Chapter** **One** : **There's** ****No** ****Going** **Back**

**TEASER!**

 

* * *

"Hey, Y/N there's literally a shitton of paparazzi out front. Are you sure you still want to take the front side of the building?" says Mark, your personal body guard. 

You look outside the window, to see an entire crowd of people outside your studio. 

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess not. Maybe we should take the alleyway out back, hopefully there's no one there." 

You start to gather your song sheets, revising any notes and lyrics you might have misspelled. Once you're done revising, you put them in your folder'' 

You then start to look for your laptop which you thought was on the couch but it wasnt " _Dammit, where that laptop go. Its not like it grew legs and walked out the door."_  \

I thought to myself. " _Maybe Mark has seen it."_

_"_ Mark, have you seen my laptop anywhere?" I asked him. "I have no clue where it is." 

"Well, shit. Where could it be?" I mumbled. "Why don't you go ahead and start the car, while I find my laptop, then I'll meet you in the back?" 

"Sure thing." Once Mark left, I began looking for that little fucker of a laptop. "Maybe its on the damn table." I said to myself. 

"AHA!" I yelled in excitement. "Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you!"I grabbed a hold of my laptop and gently kissed it as if it were a baby.

_"That was so totally normal, Y/N. Like who in their right mind would a laptop?_ " I thought.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> My name is Jennifer but you call me senpai!  
> Ha, nahh I prefer Jenny if you couldn't tell.  
> This is a little teaser for y'all!  
> The summary it a bit teasing too if you ask me but I hope to get LOTS of feed back from you guys.  
> This is the first ever fanfic novel or whatever you call it.  
> I usually make one-shots on Wattpad, so I decided to get out of my comfort zone and give it a try.  
> ALSO, if you have ANY song suggestions please feel free to leave them in the comments.  
> bye-bye.


End file.
